sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Sammy
sammy was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 1. He is remembered for being the last pre-juror houseguest of season 1. Sandbox Big Brother 1 "Hello! I'm Sammy and I am an official member of the EpicMafia Big Brother household. I am fifteen years old and I enjoy interacting with people and creating friends. I am not afraid to speak my mind, even if it gains me enemies. I look forward to playing this game!" sammy entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During week one he was able to join a bunch of alliances most notably The Gay Agenda, as well as set up two different Final 2, one with his good friend OhLookACat and the other one with N1ed. During the following few weeks, he managed to avoid being nominated while managing to raise his bonds with allies and other houseguests. While he avoided to be nominated during the first few weeks, he was nominated during TheTigress' HoH reign on week 5, alongside dooze. After TheStyleAisle decided not to use the PoV, sammy was saved in the majority with an 8-1 vote. He managed to stay safe during deandean's hell week, but when the final nominations were decided to be OhLookACat and N1ed, his two closest allies, he had to pick who he preferred, and he decided to stay by OhLookACat's side, even attempting to campaign for him. Sadly, that wasn't enough and OhLookACat was evicted in a 5-4 vote, and thus sammy lost his main Final 2. Week 7 came and despite the fact that he only helped TheStyleAisle to win the HoH and even though he won, he still decided to nominate sammy alongside Ally. However, she ended up winning the PoV and saving herself, and Seplo was the replacement nomination, which ended up with sammy being eliminated the week before Jury in a 5-2 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * He was the last Pre-Juror of season 1. * sammy, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, achieving 12th place in EMVV2. ** Coincidentally, he was the last Pre-Juror in both SBBB1 and EMVV2. * He was a runner-up for "Most Robbed Pre-Juror". * His Final 2 with OhLookACat (Peanut Butter Sammy Time) was a runner-up for "Best Final 2 Alliance". * He is the first and so far only European in the Sandbox Big Brother Series. * In the Touchy Subjects competition, he was voted as "Should have never been casted" by his fellow houseguests. * He was considered as a returnee for Sandbox Big Brother 2, but ended up being shortlisted. * During Sandbox Big Brother 2 he made his draft party consist of: deandean, deandean, deandean and deandean. * He became the first Special Guest of Sandbox Big Brother 2. * He was a judge for Week 6's Creative Competition in Sandbox Big Brother 2. * He was drafted by future Sandbox Big Brother player Vibrage.